


A stupid deal

by DemonDalekDetective



Series: Drama on the Bus [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDalekDetective/pseuds/DemonDalekDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye now has to hold up her end of the deal, but there are some complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stupid deal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for looking at this. Sorry it took so long to do this, things got in the way. This was going to be longer, but then I decided to split it up into two parts to get this one out faster. If you're new here, hi! You might want to read the other two fics in this series first. Trust me, it will make a whole lot more sense.

Skye walked towards Ward slowly. She was finally going to say something to him. She was mad at herself for making that deal with Fitz, but now he and Simmons were together, so it was worth it. It was about five days after she made that deal, and she hadn't been able to talk to him yet. She was was here at the threat that FitzSimmons would use the night-night gun on her.

She was now almost there, and she knew what she was going to say. But unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) she could read people well. And Ward just had sex. and because of the limited people on the bus, she knew who it was.

It obviously wasn't her, or ther wouldn't be a problem. Simmons was with Fitz, and she was positive that Ward wasn't gay. So that just left May. And she kind of saw it. They were both serious and into their work, and after the Berserker staff, they both had a lot of agression to get rid of. Just because she understood it though didn't mean she was okay. She let out a little squeak and basically ran away, completely unlike herself.

***

She stalked up to FitzSimmons, fuming. "Did you know?" she almost screamed at them.

Fitz held up his hands in surrender. "Know what? We don't know anything!" He said quickly.

"Ward is sleeping with May! And you are making me tell him that I like him!" Simmons rushsed over to her and led her to a chair.

"Skye," She said in a soothing voice. "We had no idea that this was happening. You don't have to tell him if you don't want to." Fitz shot her a look that clearly said 'we made a deal' but after a silent argument, Simmons won out. "But, how do you know?"

"I'm pretty good at reading people, and I know that he just had sex. There are limited people on the Bus, so that's how I know it's May."

"Well, I suppose it makes sense" Fitz said. "After the Berserker staff, they both had a large amout of agression in them, and they can handle each other-"

"Not helping Leo!" Simmons said, cutting him off.

"I was just going to say that it isn't likely there are any feelings involved in this because they're just blowing off steam."

"We are really sorry about this Skye, we'll se what we can do to make this better." Simmons said, obviously trying to end the conversation. Skye got the hint.

"Okay. But you two better fix this thing. I can't believe I even agreed to this deal with you." The last part was murmured to herself. She grumbled as she walked out of the lab. Simmons looked to Fitz and they had another silent conversation.

"Fine, we'll go see what's happening." Simmons sighed after a few minutes of staring. Simmons had wanted to just drop the deal and save Skye from any unecesary humiliation. Fitz, however, had remained that they should be helping her to get with Ward and at least see what was going on with him and May. Simmons had to admit that this was the most interesting thing that had happened in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment telling me what you think! Have a nice day, night, or whatever time you're reading this at.


End file.
